Ypool Mining Wiki
Welcome to the ypool Mining Wiki Ypool.png This is an unofficial wiki for the Protoshare/Primecoin mining pool ypool. Answers to basic questions can be found here. Follow the pool on Twitter @ypool_net **Important** If your miners cannot connect to the pool and the website is inaccessible, the server may be experiencing a DDoS attack. Unfortunately this is a relatively common occurance, but a solution is in the works. Protoshares mining *'Wanted Topics' **'Chinese translation **"Worker disappears" from connected - add to common probs - we are working with jh00 on this **Troubleshooting guide - how to use --netdebug, collect tcpdumps and help pool and devs to fix conn issues **In the ports section -B option shall be mentioned - otherwise ppl will think setting up port will make miner always connecting to THAT port ONLY. This is NOT the case. *'Getting Started' **Download Wallet ***Download wallet application HERE (currently only Windows and Mac clients available) ***A common issue is that the wallet will not sync after loading. To fix, goto Help, Debug Window, and then the Console tab and run these commands: 'addnode 94.23.215.174 add' and 'addnode 94.23.215.174 onetry'. Other IP addresses to try with addnode command: 54.196.167.102, 76.74.177.244, 168.63.12.227:80, 162.243.54.126, 37.139.29.236, 64.90.183.137 and 180.183.205.118. ***Create receive address from on the Receive tab (the wallet will create your first address automatically). ***Guide to Encrypting and backing up "Bitcoin Wallet" (same method applies to PTS Wallet): HERE **Create an account at ypool.net **Copy your receive address from the wallet into the payout address field HERE **Miner created and maintained by yvg1900 (@yvg1900 on Twitter ) Download the appropriate miner for your CPU and Operating System HERE (mega.co.nz) , Here (dropbox) , here (SkyDrive) or here ( China) . '* Dropbox links to individual miners can be downloaded with wget, ***e.g. wget **Create additional workers HERE You may create multiple workers if you wish to keep them separate, but it is fine to point more than one miner to the same worker. This will not negatively affect miner performance. **Launch worker ***Linux ****./jhprotominer -o mining.ypool.net -u -p -t {-F #] *****PASSWORD is the password set in the previous step *****LOGINNAME.WORKERNAME is your login name, then a period, the the orker name set in the previous step *****THREADS is the number of threads to use and is optional. If you omit this switch, the program will use all available processor resources. *****The "-F" parameter is used for fine-tuning the miner (set it to "0" to fine-tune). It uses 32 different algorithms of differing memory access patterns, etc., to figure out what results in the best performance for your machine specifically. This can take up to an hour or more to complete. When it is finished, it will state "fine tuning: COMPLETE, AV=#". This number is the algorithm it picked as the best performing. For subsequent runs, you can specify the AV the miner chose instead of "0". ***Windows ****jhprotominer -o mining.ypool.net -u -p -t {-F #] ****Options are as described above **Tips and Tricks ***Guide for mining on datasoft servers ***Looking for Dedicated Servers other than datasoft, check HERE ***To make an ideea about CPU and CPM, check HERE ***PTS Difficulty Estimate Calculator (it is just an estimate to make an idea), check HERE ***New working Project : FAQ - HERE **Troubleshooting, HERE *'What to do with PTS mined?' **You can trade them for Bitcoin at popular, well-known exchanges on the web, such as: ***Cryptsy ***Bter.com *'Common Problems' **Missing Payouts - if you are missing any payouts from 12/6/2013 - 12/7/2013, they are NOT lost. The Administrator of the mining pool is aware of the issue and working to correct it. Owner quote: " It's done by the wallet with some assistance from custom tools that help broadcasting the transactions into the network. The wallet caused a chain-dependency on 1300 transactions (each transaction needs the previous one to be valid) which means I can only validate one transaction per block. This only affects the payouts from yesterday after migration. There is not really much I can do to speed it up. The PTS wallet is extremely bugged and causing lots of problems. Getting rid of it is not easy but we are trying." ***12/09/2013 update: "About 400 PTS payouts from Saturday are still on the queue. We hope that most of them can be processed until tomorrow." via @ypool_net on Twitter **At the present point in time, ypool has this list of ports that are currently open for mining: 8080, 8081, 8082, 8083, 8084, 8085, 8086, 8087, 10034 ***Try changing the port being used by your mining software to any of the 808'* ports **If you are receiving this error message: ***''"''''bitclient_calculateMerkleRoot: Too many transactions, numberOfTx set to 32" ****This is a common error if you are attempting to use old/outdated versions of the mining software. Please check THIS LINK frequently to ensure you have the latest version. **Miners cannot connect and website is down: ***The server may be undergoing upgrades. Check the official ypool Twitter @ypool_net. ***The server may be suffering from a DDoS attack. This is a relatively common occurance and a solution is in the works. *'Technical details of PTS mining/understanding yvg1900's M7h version of jhProtominer (from the developer, yvg1900)' **Now let us think on the structure of the work what is miner doing. It is split by "nonce rounds". **Every round consists of generating merkle root and iterating throgh "nonces", trying to find pairs of "nonces" that produce same "birthday" according to PoW. So rounds are independent from each other. **Whithin single round at the beginning chances of finding pair is zero = think of that we are looking at 1st nonce, which has no pair - then there is truely zero chances if it is pairing with the other. **Longer round goes, more chances to find pair - that is what we call collision. Maximum chances to find pair is right at the end of the round. This is the nature of "momentum" PoW. **Under CPM we calculate Collisions Per Minute, which is actually our rate of finding pairs. Now let us think of hos CPM function will look within single round. How CPM function : your CPM is zero at the beginning of the round, and max is at the end and the whole chart of CPM across multiple rounds is saw-shaped, with saw bottoms at the end, and saw tops at some value. We are trying to measure average CPM, that depends on the saw slope and temporal distance between teeth. **Now let us turn to something completely different. Let us think of block times and round times. PTS block rate target is 5 minutes, but because of poorly designed difficulty management it is actually 2-2.5 times faster. I estimate for myself PTS block rate of once per 2 minute. If you take 3-hour stat from ypool - open stats - you will see a block once per 2.1 minute. So our REAL block rate is approx. 1/2 blocks a minute, i.e. 2 minutes per block. **Now let us see our LRT, which stands for "Last Round Time". LRT is measured in milliseconds and NOT rounded or averaged. It is just sampling LAST one as it recorded. What are your LRT values? They range from 4 sec (which is really fast) to 15 sec.LRT value measured PER THREAD, because of every thread is executing separate round. Now let us change to completely other area - "f" vs "s" vs "combined termination in M7h". I hope you understand is that any calculations on old block after new one arrived make absolutely no sense. Do you? I refer calculations made that way as "wasted calculations". So "f" version was never checking if new block arrived during the round, only between rounds. "s" version was checking that every time collision candidate found which is times more often than no checks at all, but still rare M7h "checks" that virtually every nonce. Which means M7h stops waster calculation as fast as possible. **Now let us think of side effects and how these "cuts" reflect on the function of CPM over time. Imagine you cut the last "tooth" at the end of the block (also having in mind that CPM value within the block grows non-lineary, but approx. ^2 of the intra-block time). This means that by early termination you "cut" significant part of your CPM that was formerly contributed by "wasted calculations". If you think block arrival is random function and CPM round slope is non-linear (^2). You can calculate which part of last round's CPM contribution to average you actually cut I estimate this as 80%. And you cut that - listen (!) - times your thread count! Because of when now block arrives ALL your worker threads early-fail. **Now let us estimate how many rounds we have per block. Given 2 minutes and 8 seconds LRT, you have (120/8) = 15 round per thread per block You cut off 80% of last block, so your final CPM for early-terminate algos (perfect case) will be (15-0.8) = 14.2, which results in (14.2/15) = 0.94 = 94% of "displayed performance" againt "f" version means we "virtually looks" 6% of our CPM, while eliminating A LOT of wasted calculations. Now finetuning calculations set to do not count "aborted" rounds. It was a bug affecting "s" variation of M7. Primecoin Mining *'Wanted Topics' **TODO *'Getting Started' **Download Wallet ***Download wallet application HERE (Windows and Linux clients are available.. ***Guide to Encrypting and backing up "Bitcoin Wallet" (same method applies to PTS Wallet): HERE **Create an account at ypool.net . ***Copy the Primecoin address found in the "Receive" tab of your wallet. This is the address your Primecoins will be sent to. Paste the address into the payout address field HERE. **Download miner. ***It is suggested to use the latest version of AeroCloud's jhPrimeminer. As of 01/28/2014, jhPrimeminer T17v12 is current and can be found HERE (Windows version. Can be emulated using Wine on Linux). ****Clintar has made a port of this miner available for linux HERE. ***Results on 64-bit systems will be significantly greater than on 32-bit systems. ***'NOTE' - jhPrimeminer was designed to be used with ypool and cannot be assumed ''to work with alternative pools. **Configure miner settings. ***Windows ****If your CPU ''supports AVX (A list of the CPU architechtures that have AVX support can be found HERE ): *****Edit included "miner.bat" file to read: ******jhPrimeminer-T17v12-AVX.exe -u USERNAME.WORKERNAME -p PASSWORD -m 47 -m2 53 -m3 59 -m4 67 ****If your CPU does not support AVX: *****Edit included "miner.bat" file to read: ******jhPrimeminer-T17v12.exe -u USERNAME.WORKERNAME -p PASSWORD -m 47 -m2 53 -m3 59 -m4 67 ****'NOTE' - The primorials chosen for the -m values in the command lines above are only suggested values. Which primorials are chosen is preference; it has not been conclusively proven that any are better or worse than others. *****'From the README.txt included in jhPrimeminer-T17v12.zip: ******"-m 31-107 (Must be prime number, recommended between 31 and 107)" ******"-m2 through -m16 (Same as -m, more primorials)" ******"Change Log: T17v12: Auto Primorials! Remove all -m's to make primorials automatic..." ****Theoretically, there should be at most half as many primorials (-m parameters) as active threads. For example: For 8 threads, only 2 - 4 primorials might be given while 24 threads might have 6. This suggestion was made by a Wiki Contributer and '''may or may not' favorably effect mining performance. ***Linux ****Run the following command from the shell "./jhprimeminer -o http://ypool.net -m XX -m2 XX -m3 XX -m4 XX -u USERNAME.WORKERNAME -p PASSWORD" *'What to do with XPM mined?' **You can trade them for Bitcoin at popular, well-known exchanges on the web, such as: ***Cryptsy ***Bter.com **The current market value of Primecoins (approximate) can be followed HERE . *'Common Problems' *'TODO Category:Browse Category:Donations Metiscoin (MTC) mining *'Getting Started' **Download Wallet ***Download wallet application HERE (Windows and Mac clients are available.) ***Create receive address from on the Receive tab (the wallet will create your first address automatically). ***Guide to Encrypting and backing up "Bitcoin Wallet" (same method applies to Wallet): HERE **Create an account at ypool.net **Copy your receive address from the wallet into the payout address field HERE **Download Miner ***The official pool miner for Metiscoin is xptMiner: [ xptMiner v1.1 by jh00 (Windows only, 32 and 64bit) ] ***A Linux port of the pool miner is available here: [ xptMiner (Linux) ] ***An OpenCL GPU miner is availble for Windows/Mac/Linux from hwere: [ High Performance OpenCL xptMiner v1.2gg ] **Launch Miner ***Windows ****'Example usage': xptMiner.exe -o http://ypool.net -u user.mtc_1 -p x -t 4 ***Linux ****sudo apt-get update ****sudo apt-get install yasm -y git make g++ build-essential libminiupnpc-dev ****sudo apt-get install -y libdb++-dev libgmp-dev libssl-dev dos2unix ****sudo apt-get install -y libboost1.48-all libboost-chrono1.48-dev ****git clone https://github.com/clintar/xptMiner.git ****cd xptminer ****make ****cd ****'Example usage: '~/xptMiner/xptminer -o http://ypool.net -u user.mtc_1 -p x -t 4 ***'''-t is the number od threads the miner uses. Usually the number of threads is the number of cores that is used.Omit it to use all cores. **What to do with the MTC mined? ***keep ***trade @ https://poloniex.com/ Category:Browse Category:Donations 中文wiki Protoshares (PTS) mining *'''Getting Started **Download Wallet ***Download wallet application HERE (Windows and Mac clients are available.) ***Create receive address from on the Receive tab (the wallet will create your first address automatically). ***Guide to Encrypting and backing up "Bitcoin Wallet" (same method applies to Wallet): HERE **Create an account at ypool.net **Copy your receive address from the wallet into the payout address field HERE **Download Miner ***(need to be update) *** *** **Launch Miner ***Windows ****'Example usage': xptMiner.exe -o http://ypool.net -u user.pts_1 -p x -t 4 ***Linux **** ****sudo su ****apt-get update ****apt-get upgrade ****apt-get -y install ntp mc screen ****apt-get -y install build-essential git ****apt-get -y install libssl-dev ****apt-get -y install libboost-all-dev ****apt-get -y install git g++ libdb4.8++-dev build-essential libgmp3-dev **** **** ****wget https://www.dropbox.com/s/9o3yyleadruw43s/jhprotominer-yvg1900-M7ff-linux64-generic.tgz **** ****tar -xvf jhprotominer-yvg1900-M7ff-linux64-generic.tgz ****cd jhprotominer-yvg1900-M7ff-linux64-generic ****cd linux64-generic-512M ****screen ****./jhprotominer -O ypool.net -u USERNAME.WORKERNAME -p PASSWORD ***'''-t is the number od threads the miner uses. Usually the number of threads is the number of cores that is used.Omit it to use all cores *'''What to do with PTS mined? **You can trade them for Bitcoin at popular, well-known exchanges on the web, such as: ***Cryptsy ***Bter.com * *'The next topic' **Chinese translation **Miners have been connected to "disappear" - added to the common problem - we are developing jh00 version to deal **Troubleshooting guide - How to use - netdebug, collect tcpdump results and help mine pools and developers to solve problems **In the port link-B option should be included - otherwise ppl would think would make the miners always fixed port can connect that port, in fact, not the case. *'Getting started' **Download wallet **From HERE to download wallet program (currently only Windows and MAC versions) **A common problem is not updated wallet start to solve this problem is to click on the wallet program "Help", "Debug Window", select Control Panel and run these commands:. ' addnode 94.23.215.174 add 'and' addnode . 94.23.215.174 onetry 'Other IP Addresses to TRY with addnode command: 54.196.167.102, 76.74.177.244, 168.63.12.227:80, 162.243.54.126, 37.139.29.236, 64.90.183.137 and 180.183.205.118 . **Create a "receiving address": Click on "Receive" tab. (Wallet program automatically creates for you to receive your first address). **How to encrypt and backup "bit wallet" (with encryption and backup methods like purse PTS): HERE Category:Browse Category:Donations Much Dogecoin *'How digging' **Such wallet many download ***Windows HERE ***Linux HERE ***Source HERE **Add worker - MUCH NEED **Set Payout Address - MUCH NEED **Download Miner - MUCH NEED **Start Digging - MUCH NEED **How to mine with AMD cards (very basic) Windows: example batch file make sure to use the config for your card from here setx GPU_MAX_ALLOC_PERCENT 100 setx GPU_USE_SYNC_OBJECTS 1 cgminer.exe -o localhost:8332 -u . -p --fix-protocol --scrypt --expiry 3 -I 18 -g <> -w 256 --thread-concurrency <> --auto-fan Linux: user@box:~#sudo apt-get install wine user@box:~#wget http://jhwork.net/ypool/xptproxy.zip user@box:~#unzip xpt*.zip; mkdir ~/mine; mv xpt*.exe ~/mine; cd ~/mine; wget http://ck.kolivas.org/apps/cgminer/3.7/cgminer-3.7.2.tar.bz2 #or http://ck.kolivas.org/apps/cgminer/3.1/cgminer-3.1.1.tar.bz2 if you run into dep issues user@box:~#tar -xvjf cgminer*.bz2 user@box:~#cd cgminer-3.7.2 user@box:~#export GPU_MAX_ALLOC_PERCENT 100 user@box:~#GPU_USE_SYNC_OBJECTS 1 user@box:~#wine xptProxy.exe & user@box:~#./cgminer -o localhost:8332 -u . -p --fix-protocol --scrypt --expiry 3 -I 18 -g <> -w 256 --thread-concurrency <> --auto-fan *'Halp pls' **''''''MUCH NEED Glossary Donations If this wiki has helped you in any way, please consider donating some PTS to the addresses on the donations page Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Ypool.png ypool1.JPG|Ypool|link=http://ypool-mining.wikia.com/wiki/YPool_Mining_Wiki|linktext=Ypool Category:Browse Category:Donations